In The Broom Shed With Harry
by Rayne-Malfoy10
Summary: Slash, Drarry. The second pairing in my "In the... with..." series. Harry goes into the broom shed to lock up after practice, but finds Draco there, hiding from Pansy. Harry helps Draco learn something he didn't know about himself.


I'm back with a second story for my "In the... with..." that I have decided to make a little series of one-shots. This one is of Draco Malfoy in the broom cupboard with Harry Potter.

My warnings for this story include: 1. OOC. very OOC. 2. I don't have a beta yet, so all mistakes are mine. 3. This story does contain slight SLASH. If you don't like it, you shouldn't have clicked on this story in the first place. :)

None of these characters are mine, unfortunately. I wish they were, but I'm not a genius like JKR.

I'm done talking now, I promise. Please read and enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review when you are done! :)

-Rayne

* * *

Harry Potter stepped into the broom shed outside of the Quidditch pitch after a rather long and excruciatingly difficult practice, checking to make sure all the brooms were accounted for and nobody was hiding away so that he could lock it up and head for the showers.

He turned towards the door once he was satisfied, only to see a head of blond hair and pause. It was Malfoy, sitting among the broomsticks with his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked disheveled and tired and extremely annoyed.

"Malfoy," Harry said awkwardly. Gray eyes shot up to his and the blonde's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be down here. You weren't spying on my team, were you?"

"Of course not, Potter," Malfoy spat, shifting slightly. He rested his head on his hands. "Just leave me the hell alone. I have the key to this place, too, so I'll lock it up when I think I've hidden for bloody long enough."

"Hidden?" Harry asked, suddenly curious. "And what would you be hiding from?"

"Pansy."

"You're girlfriend."

"No," Malfoy sneered, "she's definitely not my girlfriend. She doesn't seem to be able to get that through her thick head, though. She's too clingy, and no matter how many times I tell her I'm not interested, she ignores me. I don't really think I'm interested in girls." He paused for a moment and blushed again. _Twice in one conversation,_ Harry thought. _Strange._ "Like her," Malfoy continued. "I meant girls like her."

Harry looked down at his sworn enemy not with shock or sympathy, but understanding and interest. He'd always found the Slytherin attractive, even before he'd known he was gay, and now knowing that Malfoy himself might swing the same way piqued his curiosity. He moved swiftly over to Malfoy and sat beside him.

"Not interested in girls, huh?"

"Shut up, Potter, that's not what I meant. You'd better not be telling the whole bloody school, either."

"Trust me, I won't." He paused and took a moment to consider how to continue the conversation. "You know, I found out our sixth year that I wasn't straight."

Malfoy's head snapped up and he glared at Harry. "Drop it, Potter. I don't need to hear this from you."

"Just listen. I found out when I was sixteen. Wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience, either," he said, chuckling. "Ginny was trying her damndest to get me to sleep with her, and for reasons unknown to even me, the very idea of it sickened me. I thought it was just because I'd known her for so long and thought of her as a sister, but not long after that, I realized that I really wasn't attracted to any of the girls in school."

"You're being serious, aren't you? That's the reason the perfect couple broke up? Because you both swing for the same side?" Draco grinned, but there was no humor in it. "Imagine that. The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die is gay."

"I'm not ashamed of it, either. I just choose to keep it to myself for now."

"Why? If you're not ashamed, why not announce it to the world?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment, I guess." Harry shrugged and looked back at Malfoy. "As much as I can't stand you, I've always kind of found you attractive, Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes found his again. "I think I might."

"Find yourself attractive? Of course you do, you always boast about the fact that you're Draco bloody Malfoy."

"No, Potter. Be gay. I think I might be gay."

Now Harry was shocked. He hadn't expected the Slytherin to actually _admit_ to it. He was surprised that the blonde hadn't left yet, but to be admitting this? Harry knew not that Malfoy must have been desperate for someone to talk to if he was the one Malfoy was confiding in.

"How'd you know?" Malfoy asked when Harry didn't respond.

"Seamus kissed me. It was very apparent almost immediately that girls would never, ever do it for me." Harry smiled and nudged Malfoy. "You know, you could find out right here, right now, and nobody would have to know if you didn't want them to. I'd keep it a secret, and take it to my grave."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You're offering to kiss me?"

"Only if you want me to." Harry waited for Malfoy to respond. When he didn't, Harry continued. "Aren't you curious, Malfoy? Don't you know what it's like to have another guys lips on yours? Don't you want to know how it feels to have his hands on you? I know I was curious. And it drove me insane. I wanted to _know._ Don't you want to _know_?"

Draco paused and seemed to consider it for a moment. "No one would have to know?"

"Not a soul. Not unless you want it to be told."

Draco sighed. "Okay," he said after a moment.

Harry's eyes widened and he had to force himself to keep his mouth shut. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Potter. Kiss me, just this once. And don't you dare tell anyone."

Harry reached over and put his hand on Malfoy's face, guiding Malfoy to face him. He leaned in and stopped, his lips mere centimeters from Malfoy's own, waiting for Malfoy to tell him no. When all he heard was a sharp intake of breath, he gently kissed the blonde.

This kiss was nothing like the one he had shared with Seamus. It was so much more innocent, but at the same time, the feelings running through him were tenfold what they were before. It was just a light contact, a feather light brush of the lips, and was over moments later when a wide-eyed Malfoy pulled back.

Harry cleared his throat. "So?"

"Oh, Merlin," Malfoy sighed before gripping Harry's shirt and pulling the surprised Gryffindor back to him. This time, this kiss was immediately more than it had been before. It was still cautious, but equally as rough. Malfoy was much more demanding this time, taking full control. When Harry allowed his hands to reach out to the Slytherin, though, Malfoy froze and pulled back again.

"Oh, Merlin," he repeated, and rose to leave.

Harry grabbed him by the arm before he could. "Draco," he said, trying the blonde's name out on his tongue and deciding he liked it a lot more than Malfoy. "Draco, if you ever need someone to talk to, or some… company, or even something more than that, I'll be there. Just say the word."

Draco grimaced and nodded before disappearing out of the shed and back towards the castle.

* * *

Two weeks later, a determined Draco Malfoy strode into the Great Hall and went in the opposite direction of the Slytherin table. The loud chatter that had been filling the Hall immediately dropped down to a low murmur as Draco approached the Gryffindor table, and more specifically, Harry Potter himself.

"Okay, Potter," Malfoy said, sounding and acting as though he really didn't know how to continue. "I've been thinking a lot. About what you said and all. And about you. I want to make this work. I want to make us work."

Harry choked on the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking. The Great Hall fell into total silence around them. "I… um… I… excuse me? You want to do _what_?"

Malfoy flushed and turned to go. "I knew trusting you was a bad idea."

Harry reached out and grabbed Malfoy's shoulder, forcing him to face Harry again. "No, I'm just… that was a little sudden, that's all." He smiled at the Slytherin. "Please don't get me wrong. I think I'd like giving us a go."

"You would?"

"Yeah. And one other thing, Draco."

"What's that?"

Draco's lips turned up a little when Harry clasped his hands around his neck. "I think it's the right moment to announce it to the world."

Draco Malfoy smiled, It an honest, toothy grin that few before had seen. "Thank you," he said. Harry knew he meant it, too.

The whole Great Hall came back to life with gasps and sighs and cheers when Draco Malfoy placed a hand on the man before him and pulled Harry Potter into a firm and passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: And so there you have it! The second one-shot! I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought!

If you have an idea for another pair you want me to write a one-shot for, feel free to send me a PM and I will definitely try to write one as soon as I can. :)

-Rayne


End file.
